My wife and kids Percy's Version
by DorkyConverse
Summary: ah.. Percy and Annabeth start a family. they thought it was bliss.. but the kids dont know they hane ANOTHER SIBLING! READ TO FIND OUT! X3
1. Chapter 1: bathroom time

Percy's POV

Waiting for my kids to finish in the bathroom, in Bone Macy's we're in New York, so we're close to the empire state building. Of course, so my kids could go visit mount Olympus. PSHHHH. My kids don't even know their Demi-Gods yet. Ha-ha. Nope. Annabeth and I decided we should live in New York so we could visit our parents easily. But my kids don't know they have another sibling…

"Ok dad, I'm done!" said my oldest child Danny.

"That took a long time! What were you doing in there?" I said

"Umm, my stuff?" he replied.

Yeah, he isn't the smartest person alive…

Then my second child came, talking into her new cell phone we got her.

"Ok, now, you're getting your ears pierced now, why are you crying Brooke?" Said my second oldest, Blaire.

"Hey dad, can I get my ears pieced?" Blaire asked.

"No, you're going to cry like in that movie Marley and me." I replied.

"That was like a year ago…and…..like….fine." she said.

There came my most mischief child of all. Dale.

"Hey dad, I think you dropped something." Dale said.

"Hmm, maybe I did," I replied.

As I bent down to pick up a dollar, my pants ripped. No wonder my pants felt tight.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," All my kids laughed.

"Dale! Did you replace my pants with Danny's pants!" I yelled.

"Dale! Why did you do that! That was my favorite pants! Now you made dad rip it!" Danny yelled.

Dale was still laughing. It almost looked like he was about to explode. Maybe I'll look for some Military schools Dale might be going to.

Next came out of he bathroom was my little girl, Bayla.

"What's so funny Dale?" She asked.

"Dad ripped his pants!" he replied.

"Dude you seriously got to stop watching Spongebob! I'm younger than you, and I stopped watching Spongebob when I was 7!" She said.

Yup. My little girl.

Well, Danny is my oldest. He's kinda not the smartest kid around, but he's,- never mind.

He looks exactly like me! With the black hair, and the green eyes, good looking features, (all the girls love him. But the one he's looking for doesn't really like him.) I hope he will move out soon. If not, well, never mind. He's 17.

Blaire is my second oldest. She just got a new cell phone, and she's like on it, 24-7.

I'm probably gonna take it sooner or later. She looks like Annabeth, but she has straight, long hair that's really light brown. I think it's a combination of black and blonde. You know, Annabeth's and mine. She's 16

Then came the mischief one, Dale. He's played pranks on me and every body else, ever since he was 5, when he started watching MTV with Danny when Danny was 10. I'm probably sending him to a military school. He looks like me, but with the hair of Annabeth's. Dale is 12.

Last but not least, Bayla and Sophia. They're twins. You probably don't know Sophia, because Zeus, the god of the sky, said you can only have 4 kids living on earth. Or your extra child or children have to die, or they can live with Zeus. Of course we picked live with Zeus, while Bayla stays here with us. Bayla looks like me, but with blonde hair. She's 10. Sophia looks like Annabeth, but she has black wavy hair. She is also 10.

**Sorry, I couldn't type more, my fingers are sore. How did you like it? If some of you read "Percy's kids" by jnoodles141, I helped her with it. I'm telling the truth! Private message her, and she will say that I did help her on ideas. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blaire finds out

Annabeth's POV

Well, I think I'm done shopping. I even had to hire a pack of service men to help me with this. Man, I have a lot of stretch marks. I think I have to say, this is all Percy's fault, for getting me pregnant.

I walked over to the north side of Macy's. There they are! But I know Percy loves a good scare….

_Ring-ring, Ring-ring_

"Hello?" Percy answered.

"Yes, Percy, I'm almost done!" I replied.

"Good, see you around babe" he finished.

"WHO was that? Was that the guy you were planning to send me to military school?" Dale asked.

"What? No! That was your mother, and how did you find out?" Percy said.

"A little birdie told me,"

"Who snitched?"

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't….."

Dale was rubbing his fingers together.

Percy reached into his pocket and took out a penny, and gave it to Dale.

"That's all you got? I thought you had a 20 dollar bill in there?" Dale said.

"I spent it on your mother, buying her lunch while you guys had a big case of Diarrhea!" Percy yelled.

"Fine, But you're buying what I want after mom comes back." Dale said mischievously

"Under 19.99! Since you took my penny!" I said.

"Yes, you took my penny….," Percy said mysteriously.

Ok, it time. I'm going to count to 3 then I'm going to jump on his back, ready, 1….2…..2 ½…3!

"Augggggggghhhhhhhhh!" I yelled

"Whoa!" yelled Percy

As I jumped on his back, Percy and I fell to the ground and we slid into the "DO NOT ENTER: EMPLOYEES ONLY" sign.

I got up, and I noticed that we were alone, and the doors were locked. I immediately called the kids to meet us in the car. They said ok.

"We're locked," I said.

"Man this is horrible." Percy panicked.

"It's not horrible, cause' I got you here," I replied.

"Ahhh, what do you mean?" he said

"Just kiss me you seaweed brain!"

I pressed my lips against his, as we slowly start to make out. I don't mind if we make another baby. But we didn't. We finally pulled apart.

"We better get going." Percy said

"Yeah, I think we should." I replied.

Danny's POV

"Where the heck are they!" I said.

"IDK man, IDK." Blaire replied.

"What? What are you saying?" asked Dale.

"IDK!" yelled Blaire.

"Yeah, we know you said "IDK" but what does it mean?" I asked.

"Oh! It means: I Don't Know" Blaire said finally.

"Hey! There comes mom and dad!" Bayla yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bayla Yelled.

She flew into their arms.

"Whoa, Bayla. You're just like you mom!" Dad said.

Mom narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm the one who married the seaweed brain over here." Mom said.

"Relax, honey! You know I'm teasing!" Dad Replied.

"Ok! Kids, we're going to Visit your uncle Nico today!" dad said.

"WHO'S THIS UNCLE NICO?" All my kids yelled.

Blaire's POV

_Blaire's Text messages:_

_Blaire:_

_Omg Brooke! Sorry, but I have to go on a road trip to go see this "Uncle Nico"_

_Brooke: _

_Uncle Nico? Is he like Goth or Emo?_

_Blaire:_

_IDK Brooke. I've never met him b4._

_Brooke:_

_Oh, because Nico, is the son of Hades, the god of the underworld._

_Blaire: _

_What? Hades is the god of the underwear?_

_Brooke: _

_No, God of the UNDERWORLD! _

_Blaire: _

_So, that makes Hades like the devil or something? And the underworld is like __elHell_

_Hell or something?_

_Brooke: _

_Yes, in the most part, we call him the devil. And the underworld, yes we mostly call it Hell, because it's much shorter call it Hell, instead of the underworld._

_Blaire: _

_Well, thanx 4 the info. g2g bye!_

I ended to text messages and put my phone in my pocket.

What could she mean "_God of the underworld?" And uncle Nico as the "prince of the underworld?" _

That can't be! We're just a normal family! How could we be gods all of the sudden?

Or what I learned in history class on Greek mythology, Demi-Gods.

**Well, I made it longer just like you said! Now, please tell me what you think. I only stopped it there for the suspense! So, I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: camp Halfblood

Percy's POV

Well, my kids aren't excited to go to my cousin's today, but it would be good! Danny's like, whatever, and Blaire is still shivering from her text messages. Dale, well, he's Dale. And little Bayla, she's ok…

"Are you guys ready to go see your uncle Nico?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah…..whatever…no…." my kids said in a jumble.

"W-where a-a-are we-we go-going?" Blaire said like she knows something is bad.

"I told you, we are going to your uncle Nico's!" I said.

"I know, but like, where does he live?" Blaire asked

"Oh, we are going to Hollywood!" Annabeth said

"Annabeth, you know Hades' lair is in Hollywood!" I whispered.

"I know! But that's the closest we can get to seeing Nico!" Annabeth whispered

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, we are sending them to camp Half-blood!" I whispered.

"Sending us to where?" Dale asked.

Annabeth and I froze.

"Umm, we are sending you to camp!" said Annabeth

"Oh, Camp! That seems like fun!" Danny said

Blaire's POV

Oh man, mom and dad are sending us to a Demi-God camp! Camp Half-blood! Brooke just told me that she figured out that she's a Demi-god! She is the Granddaughter of Ares on her mom side, and she is also the granddaughter of Hermes, on her dad's side. Her mom is Clarisse, and her dad is Chris! Her parent's said that my parent's are the great campers at camp half blood! Man I have to warn my siblings!

"Um, mom, dad," I said

"Yes, sweetie?" they both said

"My friend Brooke, she said she's a Demi-God, and," I stopped there.

Mom and Dad froze.

"We got to get them to camp Half blood now!" Mom yelled.

We turned the other way, towards back to New York.

"What's happening?" Bayla yelled

"We're going to camp half blood!" Dad yelled

"Call Nico, and say that we're going to camp half blood!" I said to Annabeth.

"Nico!"

"Yes, wife of Percy?"

"Knock it off hot head!"

"Fine what is it?"

"Meet us at camp half blood, because Blaire found out!"

"Ok, gotcha."

**Now, I know it's shorter, but how do you like it? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4:meeting Chiron

Nico's POV

As I'm waiting for my cousin and his wife, I just stood there, outside the gates of Camp Half-Blood.

_VROOM SCREECH_

Hey, there they are!

"AUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" All of Percy's kids shouted coming out of the door.

"What are you guys screaming about?" I asked.

"The-the-the ma-ma-ma-man i-i-i-is Ha-ha-half hor-hor-horsssssse!" The kids all said in a jumble.

"Relax Kids. It's just your mother's and father's former Camp counselor!" I said in a joy.

That was weird. I'm never that joyful. Well, carry on…..

"Who the heck is that thing?" Dale yelled

"That Dale, is Chiron, our former Camp counselor, and soon to be yours!" Annabeth said.

"Why does he have the ass of a horse?" Danny said.

"That, my friend, I was born with it. I am a centaur." Chiron says.

"What is a centaur?" Bayla asked.

"A centaur is half man half horse, I think." Percy said.

Man, Percy is a seaweed brain. I do not know why he is married to a wise girl like Annabeth.

"Correct Percy, your just missing one little detail," Chiron stopped.

Chiron took out riptide, Percy's old sword that looks like a pen.

Percy's kids started laughing.

"Ha, that is riptide? Dad's old sword? That can't be!" Dale said.

Chiron gave them a smirk. Then he clicked the pen and, you know what happens…

"Whoa, I regret what I said." Said Dale.

"Wow…" All Percy's Kids Said.

Chiron hit Percy in the leg with riptide, and Percy fell to the ground.

"Yes, I am half horse, but I am also a good swords man." He said.

"Cool….." Percy's Kids say.

"Ok, lets' go into your guys' cabin!" I said.

And once again, why am I that joyful!

"What cabin are my kids staying at?" Annabeth said to Chiron.

"The boys can stay at the Poseidon cabin, and the girls can stay at the Athena cabin," Chiron suggested.

"Yeah, that could work!" Percy Said.

"Poseidon cabin?" The boys said

"Athena Cabin?" The girls said

"Yes, since you girls look like Annabeth, you guys stay at the Athena cabin," Chiron pointed at the Athena cabin at the other side.

"And you boys, you guys stay at the far end of the Poseidon cabin." Chiron said pointing at the opposite side of the camp.

"Ok kids, your mom and I are going back to get all your stuff, and come back and drop them off, ok?" Percy said.

"OK." they all said really clearly at once.

Danny was about to speak.

"I'm just wondering, when's lunch?"

**So, how did you like it? Sorry I didn't type in a long time, I went to my friends' sleep over, and I went to Seattle, WA, and went swimming in Bothell. So, hope you enjoy this one! R&R!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Dear who has been reading my story,**

**Thank you for the support you have been giving me in reviews, and for reading my story. I think I won't be able to write the next chapter in a while, because I'm going to Hawaii, and my laptop is getting fixed (long story, my sister spilled popcorn butter on it) so, I wont come back till' the 15 of August. When I come back, I will finish the series, and I will make a new series called Nico takes his move, and it's about Nico and a crush he has on an Aphrodite girl named Callista, or Calli for short. So, I'm sorry, I won't be able to write that much when im in Hawaii, so, see you guys soon! **

**Sincerely, **

**Cookiedough_fan_123**


	6. author's note 2

Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't on for at least a month….i was on vacation and my laptop wasn't here till now! I wont continue the story cause its done…..its a 4shot…so, that's it. In about a week, like on Friday night, I will be posting a new tratie, for all you tratie lovers…..its gonna be a song fic. So im sorry if you thought this is an update… I will be writing pretty soon! I have a lot of homework in middle school, so im available only on the weekends… and yes you are wondering why it's a teusday and im uploading cause I don't have any homework right now! Yay! This tratie story is gonna be rated m. so, don't like don't read…im so glad that you understand…

Hugs and kisses,

PJOcouples69


End file.
